


Days

by SevieWevs



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Assertive haruki, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nervous akihiko, Slightly drunk, Soft akiharu, Vanilla kinda, akihiko’s place, fluffy sex, haruki’s pov, idk how to tag :D, my first fic omg, soft akihiko, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevieWevs/pseuds/SevieWevs
Summary: Ah.. yes.. this is how my life is right now. Just the two of us in Akihiko’s apartment, slightly drunk from having a few drinks. Sitting on the floor close to each other. My eyes closed as I feel his warm hand cupping my face, him wiping my tears with his thumb.Oh, I love him so much. He brings me so much joy.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Days

“Haruki, can I hold your hand?” Akihiko says with a pout.

We’ve been dating for a few years now yet there are still times where he asks for my permission before touching me. I do think of it as cute; he still felt guilty and I’m not going to lie, it still makes my heart flutter remembering that all of the changes he did to himself was all for my sake.

I find it unbelievable- the day he blurted out his feelings. It feels like a dream yet I remember it vividly, infact playing it back in my head makes me experience the same feeling of ecstasy. Who would’ve thought a 2 year one-sided crush would turn out to be fruitful? Its been so long that all I can do now is laugh about it. Yes, even to memories I used to have felt a tremendous amount of pain reminiscing. 

It makes me so happy that I cant help but think about how my heart could explode. How Aki could probably hear it during the calm nights we rest in each others arms. And, times like this one where I feel tears start running down my face. 

“H-haruki, are you alright?” 

Ah.. yes.. this is how my life is right now. Just the two of us in Akihiko’s apartment, slightly drunk from having a few drinks. Sitting on the floor close to each other. My eyes closed as I feel his warm hand cupping my face, him wiping my tears with his thumb. 

Oh, I love him so much. He brings me so much joy.

I intertwined the same hand he had on my face with mine. Staring loving at his shimmering emerald eyes as I give his hand a peck. I couldnt help but crack a smile as I felt his hand tremble. “Aki” I called “You do know I don’t bite, right?”

He flinches a bit before covering his now lightly tinted red face with his other hand. Probably, no, definitely embarrassed about me figuring out how nervous he actually was.

“Pfft. Hey, Aki. You’re really red”

“Im drunk” turning redder than ever. So cute, makes me want to tease him more. “Aki” I leaned forward, resting my forehead on his “Akihiko~ hello~” 

“..what?” 

“Averting your gaze, huh? Hey, look at me”  
He closed his eyes and sighed before locking into mine. 

“Uwahh your eyes really are green and with little gold flakes too”  
In my defense, its the alcohol talking. Giving me enough courage as well was knowing Aki’s the type to easily get flustered when drunk.

“You’re embarrassing” he replies, still locking his eyes with mine. I chuckled, letting go of his hand only to run both of mine from his chest, trailing to his shoulders, and finally tangling my fingers onto his golden locks. Does he know how much I crave for his warmth?

“I like this” Aki groans, with a shiver that made him close his eyes “I like how were close like this” wrapping his large hands around my waist, pulling me even closer until our lips were an inch away from each other.

“Your breath smells like alcohol” I laughed, breaking the intimacy. He then too started laughing, and with a tinge of annoyance, started tickling my sides. Before we knew it, we were a mess. Laying on the floor with me in his arms drenched a bit from the spilled alcohol. 

“Sorry, I might have drank a little bit too much” I giggled while still try to catch my breath, wiping off the tear from my eye “I spoiled the mood!” 

It’s not like I didn’t want things to go that way, I did prepare just incase, and it was getting late and he had work. It was unfortunate he couldn’t take a leave despite it being his birthday.

I laid on his arm the same way I did when we gazed at the night sky. I took a few deep breaths, taking in how enjoyable today was, at the same time accepting how this it was about to end.

“And.. you smell like home, Haruki” he says, breaking the silence, pulling me closer to his chest. His heart raced and, so did mine. Slowly our heart beats resonated, strong and loud as if theyre reaching out to each other.

And this. It was moments like this that for some reason, gravitates me strongly towards him. Moments that leave me speechless. His hand squeezing my waist while the other plays with my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my head as he tries to lose himself with my scent while still showering me endless kisses.

All this and I still yearn for more of him.

“Aki” I called in a raspy voice, moving in a direction that would let me be on top of him. ‘What is it that I want from you?’ I thought to myself as I inched forward towards his face. Raggedly breathing as I glide my tounge on his piercing, softly biting on to his lower lip and pulling backward.

Now that I think about it, we didn’t have a lot of moments like this. Where I had the courage to look at him with half lidded eyes filled with lust. I want him, I want him all for myself and I know that’s selfish but the way he firmly grasps my neck to pull me closer. Taking my lips into his to form a passionate kiss where our tounges yearn for each others warmth.

It feels so good.  
It feels so good to be around him.  
I want to be around him.

Him, leaving trails of kisses around my neck. I shut my eyes and shivered, losing the strength on my limbs as I felt the familiar bud of metal graze from the base of my neck to my ear. 

“Can we?” He whispers

“Yea” I moaned “I prepared”

“Want to take this to bed?”

I bury my face into his chest and nodded in agreement. He lifts my chin, taking a good look at my flustered face before planting a kiss on my forehead 

“Thank you”

He hoists me up, walks towards the bed, and gently places me down. I wrap my arms around his neck clingy on to him desperately. It wont hurt to be a little needy tonight.

“don’t go” attacking him with a kiss after another

“Im not going anywhere” he chuckles

“I love looking into your eyes so you better stay close” 

“Hmm? I love looking into yours too” he sung “you’re so beautiful, Haruki”

I pulled him closer to me, gently crashing his lips to mine, starting the series of soft chaste kisses. Opening my mouth as his warm tounge grazes on my bottom lip. The bitterness of alcohol melts away from the sweetness of his kisses. And, for what seems like electricity, runs down my spine every time I feel his piercing making me moan in ecstasy. I can feel his free hand grope my chest, rolling his thumb on my nipple before sliding further downwards. Greeted with the sound of unzipping, he sucks on the bottom of my lip before withdrawing. My heart pounding and me beginning to work some sweat. 

My breath hitched as I felt his warm tounge press on my nipple while his long slender fingers pinch and tug on the other. I ran my hands on his hair and pulled onto it as I got even more desperate for touch. My moans slowly increasing in volume and my hips start to jolt sporadically. 

“Aki” I groaned, quickly reaching towards the attention deprived area inbetween my legs. 

“Baby” he coos, catching my hand “Can I?” 

“Yes, please”

He sits up, taking off his tank top. Sweat running down glistening, following the crevices of his toned abdomen. I reached my hand towards his chest, giving it a tight squeeze. “like what you see, haruki?” He teased

“I do” I say as my hands begin to tremble, gliding my thumb against the bud of his nipple. He cracks a smile, quickly hiding it behind a hand 

“how could you say that with such an innocent face?”

At this point my head was getting fuzzy with the mixture of pleasure and alcohol. I started to feel like my body instinctively blocked all my senses just so I could concentrated on the chiseled shilouette. It reminded me of the first time I saw him up close. Im mesmerized.

My reminiscing cut short as he hoists my hips towards him.  
“Hold on tight, Nakayama-senpai” he teases, licking his lips.

He leans towards my loins, looking up to me, making sure I take in the sight of him pampering my thighs with kisses and leaving the trail of hickies. I tremble in anticipation. Nothing to relieve is but heavy breathing and low groans.

Touch me please, Akihiko. I need you. I want to feel you.

And as if he read my mind, he softly blows a gush of wind making my toes curl from the long awaited contact. He starts from the very bottom. Sucking onto the nethers, not staying for long however, quickly moving towards the base. Fondling on the place he was before, he works his way up to the tip with lewd kisses and long licks. I could feel the blood rush to my head, I couldn’t help but feel a tinge of embarrassment. I wonder what he thinks of how I look right now?

My eyes roll back, I could feel his piercing encircling the head. Released a loud moan, him slowly taking in the length. Nuzzling his jaw onto it before starting to bob his head in a rhythmic pace. However, I could no longer take the slow build-up. I lather my hand with my own spit, slitering my way onto my behind. I moan in relief as I plunge into my own ass repeatedly. 

“More” I whispered to myself “Please more” and without missing a beat I felt fuller. Inside me was two of his thick fingers and my own, both penetrating and moving in synchrony. 

I cried for his name as he sucks and increases his speed in both above and below. I hold onto his tousled locks with my free hand, uncontrollably jerking forward with each hum he made, and loudly groaning as I hit the back of his throat. 

Oh god, Im close, not yet!

“Aki, stop” I exclaimed, quickly pulling his hair upwards only for me to release from a look that screamed ecstasy- eyes lidded, furrowed brows, cheeks wet from tears, and now from my own liquids. He coughs lightly and clears his throat.

I pulled away, grabbed his face with both hands and crashed my lips onto his, losing each other in a sloppy kiss. Feeling his large hands on the back of my head, pushing me onto him deeper. Sucking onto my tounge before breaking the kiss. I push him down and straddle him. Licking off the trail I left on his face.

“Haruki” he groans “That kiss kinda hurt”

“Im sorry” I softly laughed, giving him a soft peck on the lips

“I don’t know if I could forgive you that easily, Haruki” he jokes, rummaging under the pillows, pulling out some lube and condoms.

“You really just stash them everywhere, don’t you?”

“You never know when you need it” ripping out the condom out the package and sliding it on his “Mr.I love car sex” he winks

“Oh god shut up” I exclaimed, playfully throwing a pillow towards his face as he laughs uncontrollably.

It was never easy getting it in no matter how much lube there was, especially with his girth. His hands resting on my hips to aid me. Throwing my head back as I felt him hit my favorite spot. Knowing that I like it, he pumps slowly.

Starting with soft moans and a slow pace. His warm hands rubbing the sides of my waist to trail down to my thighs. He stays still, looking at how we were connected while occasionally meeting gazes. 

I close my eyes, feeling the immense pleasure surging through my body. I run my hands on his bare chest, teasingly flicking on his nipples and smiling at the sudden noises he’d make. 

The pace begins to quicken. The sound of skin slapping, heavy breathing, and sounds of pleasure filled the room. My hips moving on my own as he thrusts into me. I slide my hands forward, now grabbing firmly onto his shoulders, managing to call out his name inbetween breaths as a gesture of asking for consent.

He holds onto my hips firmly and with a nod, began to slam into me with enough force. Making me start digging my nails onto his shoulders, definitely breaking his skin. He moans my name in pleasure, sitting upwards and encases me in a tight embrace.

He continues to move. My eyes flutter as I clung onto his neck as if hanging for dear life. I nuzzle my onto his, whispering words of praise before inititating a tender kiss. He lays be down gently. Tounges dancing with each other. 

He holds onto my legs and spreads it wide open. He continues to pound me but now in a faster pace. Feeling a tinge of embarrassment as I felt my own slapping hard against my abdomen, as well as a tight knot building at every thrust.

“Im close” I exclaimed, followed by a long throaty moan and sporadic movements. 

He leans forward, securing my hands above my head. I continue to jerk as he thrusts into me harder and faster. My voice becoming shaky but louder out of desperation. 

“Help me” I called out for him “I want to cum”. 

My eyes rolling towards the back of my head as I feel him once again pound repeatedly on my favorite spot. I could feel one of his hands run down to mine, pumping in synchrony with his thrusts. My vision begins to blur, I could no longer differentiate the feeling on my front from my back. He moves faster, both in hands and below. And finally, with a loud moan and strong jolt upwards, I released.

Akihiko’s moan as I clenched onto him was like music to my ears. I tremble and held my position for a few seconds before settling back to the bed. I felt warm inside, finding the whole situation a bit funny.

My eyes being closed for quite some time, where the only things I could hear was the sound of mine and his breath. That was amazing.

A little time has passed and were both feeling refreshed, sharing a single pair of pajamas. 

“Aki, you can be more selfish, you know?”

“Arent I being selfish enough?” 

I shake my head “You can want me more”

He shuffles himself closer to me, nuzzling himself on the crook of my neck

“Want me more, Akihiko” I whisper, gently caressing his head

He grunts, pulling me in even closer

I giggled, such a big baby

“It’s your birthday and yet you still go out of your way to make me feel the happiest, thank you” I hold him tightly. My eyes getting heavier and heavier.

“Its because I love you” 

I smiled

“I love you too”

“Together, tomorrow’s will always be good” I mumbled to myself, listening to soft snores as I too drift to sleep.

-

“We should drink more” Aki said, moving breakfast to the table  
“Were honest when drunk”

“What kind of post-sex thoughts are you having?” I laughed

“Ones with you in them” he chuckles, kissing the top of my head

“idiot” I blushed, hiding behind the cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to T.Swift’s Lover for inspiring majority of this and to my beloved Bracelets for their unwavering support despite the delay on the upload!
> 
> This is my first fic and I dont write often so advance apologies on the writing style and errors.  
> Despite that, I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
